


Blood Red Lips

by CreativeWritingSoul



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeWritingSoul/pseuds/CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Apple White and Daring Charming had no choice. Their tale said they were in love with one another, so they had to be - end of story.





	Blood Red Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons, places or events. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do not own Ever After High or anything to do with it. I also don't own any fairytale / storybook characters, rights, etc. This is all entirely non-profit and for pure entertainment, thank you.
> 
> Author's Note: Since this is a one shot, I am going to take this moment to say an in-advance 'Thank you' to anyone and everyone who stumble upon this piece of my writing. I would love some reviews and t.l.c on this darkened tale, I do hope whomever reads this, enjoys it just as much as I did writing it! I'll be back with more updates soon, I just couldn't keep myself from writing this out and now posting it. Thanks again guys! =)
> 
> Please enjoy!

**xoxoxo**

Their 'Once upon a time' was supposed to start between the two of them, leading to their 'Happily ever after'. According to their fairytale they  _had_  to love each other. Apple White and Daring Charming had no choice. Their tale said they were in love with one another, so they had to be - end of story.

But it couldn't be 'the end' so quick, it wasn't fair to him. It wasn't fair to her. They both loved other people -  _not_  each other as they should.

Apple wasn't seeing anyone at the moment, but she felt just as trapped as she knew he did. A deep sigh left her soft, plump lips. She was stuck. Truly, truly stuck and had no idea what to do. Nothing could cheer her up, no one could make her smile anymore. It all became so dark after 'settling down' to start their own Kingdom.

She raced towards the balcony that was cliché-like outside her bedroom. The warm night's breeze blew her long blond ringlets haphazardly. Looking over the very beginning of their so-called Kingdom, her heart sunk. She heaved a sigh, there was nothing more she'd rather do than run for the hills and never return.

Apple was supposed to want this. She remembered a time she'd give anything up just to live her fairytale the way it was supposed to be written and now, now she had no one. Nothing. This wasn't supposed to be how it ended for her. It couldn't be.

_'I should've re-wrote my destiny with the others. . .'_ she thought hopelessly. There was nothing she could do to aid prevention. It was already too late.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Apple, I'm sorry." He apologized. His velvety voice always made everything smooth over, but she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't. She had her inner strength, but knew it wouldn't hold up for long.

"D-Daring. . ." she choked out, walking back inside towards the knocking and pleading of her newlywed husband. She looked down at the ring upon her wedding finger and she felt ill. They didn't want this. Any of this.

"I didn't mean it when I said I couldn't run a Kingdom, with the likes of you. . ." he repeated - trailing off near the end. Wincing, probably. He knew he shouldn't have said such a harsh thing to her. She took comments towards her leadership prowess very seriously and to heart. He  _knew_  that but chose to hurt her with his words regardless.

She turned her back to the door, leaning up against it as she slowly sunk to the marble floor - knees to her chest - it ached too. She let out a silent sob, "No. . ." she begged, barely audible. "it hurt me  _so_  bad Daring." she whispered to no one in particular, not even him.

"I'm sorry, can you please just. . . open the door? We can talk better that way."

She didn't want to do that. It would lead to kissing, she just knew it. But her heartstrings nearly hung her as she did as requested. A real Princess wasn't to be rude or act in an unmannerly fashion. "I don't want to. . ."

The door opened and Daring's cold hand caressed her porcelain cheek. His blond hair fell under his crown perfectly so. He came closer slowly, kissing her deep red lips. They reminded him of the purest of blood only royalty could have. She didn't respond much, until she couldn't resist him any longer. She grasped his broad shoulders, he cupped her waist. A curious hand making its way down low. Apple drew a shaky breath, feeling his fingers running through her platinum locks.

Mutually, the kiss was deepened - one just as eager as the other to make progression in this on-the-spot romance. Before they went any further, he parted their intimacy with his spoken words. "I - I, I love y-you, I suppose. And I didn't mean to hurt you. Let's go have dinner with my family." His icy blue eyes searched hers for a sign of acceptance, regarding his idea. His family always made him feel better when he felt enraged inside.

"No, Daring. . ." she paused hesitantly. "I don't want to see them. Dexter with his nose stuck in a book constantly and Darling stares at me. The talk amongst us is hardly entertaining and-" a Princess was taught to be honest no matter the circumstance.

"How dare you say such things!" The once loving touch, became angry as he shoved her, ultimately defending his family honor. Even if Dexter could act estranged sometimes, or Darling stared, his Father rambled or his mother knitted - who did she think she was, to point out their flaws in such an ugly mannerism? Wife or not, she was wrong. "I  _hate_  you." He snarled at her slamming the bedroom door.

"I hate you more!" She knocked back on the door vigorously, "No wait!" Trying to get him to re-open it but to no avail.

"I hate you most!" Shouting at a closed door wasn't getting either one of them anywhere. Daring sunk down to the palace floor, heaving a sigh.

The same events happened day in and day out. They'd have a decent day, getting annoyed with their own company - he'd say something rude and out-of-line, she'd run to her bedroom to hide. Sometimes he'd leave her alone, but most times he'd try to make up, they'd exchange 'I love you' even though the words were void of any feeling. Try to come to a truce before 'I hate you's were thrown around and doors slammed. It was a daily routine.

Was this how the rest of their lives were to unravel? They desperately wanted out, but needed to stay together to benefit the authenticity of their fairytale. There was nothing either one could do. It  _had_  to be this way. It must.

With Daring Charming on one side of the bedroom door, Apple White on the opposing - they each shared a unison thought.  _'I survived one more night'._


End file.
